


I'm His Father

by BetterInFiction



Series: After All [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Naruto, Canon Compliant, Family, Father Minato, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, sadness maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay Naruto. Daddy’s got you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm His Father

Minato took a minute to stare at his son. He didn’t have the time but he hadn’t gotten the time before and he most certainly wouldn’t have the time later. So he took the minute to be selfish now even though his world was falling apart at the seams. But this baby didn’t know that, this baby that he had waited so long to meet and loved so much that he thought his heart would explode. This baby just wanted to be comforted right now.

“It’s okay Naruto. Daddy’s got you,” he murmured to the wailing infant, rocking back and forth on some strange instinct. Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, blonde hair, blue eyes, a tiny nose, a good and healthy size, he was _perfect._

_So utterly perfect._

Minato tried to blink back the surge of emotion that hit him again as he looked at the small face. _He has Kushina’s face,_ he thought, smiling through the tears. He ran a finger over Naruto’s soft cheeks, wiping away the tears even though more would surely replace them.

 _“_ I’m here.”

_I’m sorry…_

He was trying to impart all of his knowledge, all of his memories, all of _him_ into his son without saying a word. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Sure, being a ninja was dangerous; the chances that he would lose his life before his child reached adulthood was moderately high but this… Minato had pictured the three of them together; he had worried about all the foreseeable contingencies even though he had made fun of Kushina for doing the same.

_What if he breaks an arm?_

_What if he doesn’t want to be a ninja?_

_What if he’s rebellious?_

_What if he doesn’t like me?_

_What if I’m not there…?_

He already knew what he was going to do, what needed to be done. The Masked Man had made everything clear to him. But he had taken everything away.

_It's too soon._

He wouldn’t experience Naruto growing up. No matter how much he hated it someone else would take his place. But it was necessary; he couldn’t be selfish about this. He was a leader and, more importantly now, a father, and they weren’t supposed to be selfish.

“I’ll protect you,” he whispered, still rocking back and forth even though Naruto’s wails had ceased.

_I’m his Father after all._

“I believe in you Naruto,” he said, swallowing to try and clear his throat. He nuzzled his nose in the soft shock of blonde hair; his minute was up. “Happy Birthday my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that… I don’t really know it’s super short but I like it. I was thinking of adding more to it but it’s almost 2 in the morning and I’m tired so if I do write more later today maybe I’ll add it as another chapter.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
